


Стакан молока

by 8salfeti8



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brainwashing, Gen, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8salfeti8/pseuds/8salfeti8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стиву нужно уехать - ненадолго, но Зимний Солдат, который никогда не задумывался, что значит "хочу", по-настоящему не хочет его отпускать. Впрочем, в компании друзей Стива тоже может быть не так уж и плохо. А еще эта внезапная тяга к молочным продуктам...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glass of Milk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480477) by [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot). 



Standing in between extinction in the cold

And explosive radiating growth

\- "Mammal," They Might Be Giants

Глава 1.

Зимний Солдат не совсем понимал, что значит «хочу».

Точнее не так. Он понимал, что значит, когда хотят другие. «Я хочу, чтобы ты уничтожил цель». «Я хочу, чтобы ты встал». «Я хочу, чтобы ты ждал приказов». «Я _не_ хочу, чтобы ты задавал вопросы». Отдай ему приказ, и он как верный пес, или как тщательно запрограммированная машина, кинется выполнять его. 

Но машины не умеют хотеть. ГИДРА понимала это. Но Капитан Америка – Стив, его задание, его противоречие, которое заставляло Солдата _чувствовать_ все то, что он никогда не пытался испытать, но без чего теперь не может существовать – нет. Он утверждал, что Зимний Солдат ( _«Баки, тебя зовут Баки»_ ) – человек, и вел себя так, будто Солдат совсем не отличался от остальных людей.

«О чем ты хочешь поговорить?» - _«Я не знаю»_. – «Куда ты хочешь пойти?» - _«Я не знаю»_. – «Что ты хочешь есть?» - _«Чего ты хочешь, чтобы я хотел?»_ От всего этого он ощущал то, что Стив назвал головной болью (Солдат не знал, что у боли есть определенные названия), и он был настолько же далек от осознания своих желаний, насколько и от сопоставления себя с тем человеком из музея, чью жизнь он так и не смог вспомнить.

Обычно он ощущал себя именно так.

Но в этот раз Зимний Солдат мог с уверенностью сказать:

\- Я не хочу этого.

\- Да ладно, Бак, это всего на несколько дней, - Солдат слышал радость в голосе Стива, которая не отражалась в его глазах.

\- А что значит «М»? – спросил Солдат, глядя на здание. Он не мог отвести от него взгляд. На него действительно хотелось смотреть, не отрываясь.

\- «Мудак», - на выдохе пробормотал Стив, но быстро исправился: - «Мстители». Это я, Тони, Брюс, Наташа – ты помнишь Наташу?

Солдат помнил: ему рассказывали, что он стрелял в нее. Он во многих стрелял, на самом деле, но, к радости Стива, воспоминания об этом у него все равно были очень смутные.

\- Там у нас что-то вроде базы. По крайней мере, сейчас. Слушай, Тони бывает немного… несносным, но он хороший парень. Он сын Говарда Старка. Ты помнишь Говарда? Тони тебе понравится.

\- Мне ничего не нравится, – это не совсем правда. Он был почти уверен, что ему нравится Стив. И что ему нравится не возвращаться в кресло ГИДРы.

Стив вздохнул и понурил голову, но когда он снова поднял взгляд на Солдата, на его лице сияла широкая улыбка.

\- Разумеется это не так. Тебе нравится танцевать, нравится бейсбол и нравится тот жареный арахис, что продают на улице, и, поверь, тебе понравится находиться тут. Много больше, чем мне – ехать в Вашингтон.

О том пути, что прошли Стив и его друзья в попытке уничтожить ГИДРу и ее хэликерриеры, Солдат узнал из случайных газет, которые он находил в мусоре, пока бесцельно слонялся по городу после провала своей последней миссии. Он видел, как сердитые бюрократы в телевизоре накинулись на ту рыжую, в которую он стрелял. И единственной причиной, почему Капитан Америка не сидел рядом с ней, было то, что тогда он просто исчез, пытаясь найти Солдата. И сейчас Стив сказал, что должен узнать, как он может помочь правительству. Он сказал, что люди в панике, а он все еще является символом Америки.

Солдат не рассказывал Стиву о том, чему его научила ГИДРА, не говорил о том, что Американская мечта – не более чем ложь и пропаганда, которую капиталистические диктаторы скармливают испорченным идиотам. Он научился держать такие комментарии при себе, и в любом случае он не был уверен, что помнит, что значит «испорченный». Сначала Стив, казалось, пришел в ужас от того, насколько скудный словарный запас у Солдата, что особенно заметно, когда разговоры не касаются тактик и миссий. Однако после звонка какому-то Брюсу и мужчине, чьи крылья Солдат уничтожил, Капитан успокоился. «Знание языка – это как мышечная память», - заверял он Солдата. - «Ты забываешь его, если не пользуешься им, но при должной практике легко вспомнишь снова.»

Солдат мог бы сказать, что его абсолютно устраивает его нынешний уровень языка, вот только он не знал, как. Там, где должна была быть эмоциональная лексика, зиял пробел, один из многих в его изрешеченном дырами мозгу. В любом случае, как сказать об этом - он тоже не имел понятия. Так что лучшим вариантом было просто промолчать.

А вот сынок Говарда Старка, как оказалось, был способен говорить за всех сразу. Они только-только вошли в лифт, а Солдат уже раздумывал над способами, которыми он мог бы заставить мужчину замолчать навсегда. Идея с отрезанием языка особенно ему импонировала.

\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь остаться на ночь, Роджерс? У меня есть дополнительные кровати. Или я мог бы слетать за айсбергом, если в них тебе спать комфортнее. _Эй, ты,_ Серфер души*, я _влюблен_ в эту красоту. Они подарили тебе эту детку в сороковых, или это апгрейд? – голодный взгляд Старка просто приклеился к руке Солдата, и ему пришлось снова напомнить себе, что этот мужчина не является его заданием. У него вообще теперь не было заданий. Возможно, если бы были, он смог бы относиться к происходящему… терпимее. 

\- Ты не возражаешь, если ДЖАРВИС проведет диагностику, может, парочку пилотных тестов… - продолжил болтать Старк, но Солдат проигнорировал его, доставая телефон, который ему дал Стив. Он решил погуглить «серфера души», чтобы хоть какая-то часть того бреда, что нес этот мужчина, обрела смысл.

Он уже загрузил поисковик, когда внезапно раздался голос:

\- _ЗДРАВСТВУЙТЕ, СЕРЖАНТ БАРНС. ЧЕМ МОГУ ПОМОЧЬ?_

От неожиданности он вздрогнул, пытаясь инстинктивно нащупать оружие, которое Стив отобрал ранее, и приготовился защищаться от невидимой угрозы.

\- Эй, полегче, солдат, - воскликнул Старк, ухмыляясь. Ухмылка стала еще шире, когда Солдат так же инстинктивно расслабился, а Стив наклонился, чтобы поднять упавший на пол телефон. – Не надо бояться Джарвиса, это не Космическая Одиссея – постой, а ты смотрел _Космическую Одиссею?_ А _Я – Робот?_ _День, когда Земля остановилась?_ В общем, ему просто не нравится, когда кто-то использует устаревшие технологии…

\- Где он? – процедил Баки, краем глаза наблюдая за топчущимся за спиной Стивом, не решающимся дотронуться до его металлического плеча.

\- У него нет физического облика, Баки, - попробовал объяснить тот, - он машина.

\- Как я?

Услышав это, Капитан снова поник, а Старк только фыркнул.

\- Нет, Рик Аллен**, но если я когда-нибудь подарю ему тело, то у него будет внешность модели L'Oreal. Потому что он этого достоин.

\- Джарвис совсем как Сири***, - продолжил Стив. Солдат не привык разговаривать с Сири, голосом в его телефоне, потому что, выбирая между произношением фразы и набором, он предпочитал набор.

На этих словах Старк недовольно скривился.

\- Он намного лучше Сири, спасибо большое. Но, с другой стороны, старики, как правило, не поспевают за современными технологиями, поэтому я понимаю, почему _ты_ …

\- Тони, - прервал его Стив, когда Солдат уже всерьез начал задумываться над тем, не провести ли следующие несколько дней в криокамере, - кто еще здесь?

Старк пробормотал что-то вроде «капсульки… »**** - капсулы? – и вдруг воскликнул:

\- Мстители, общий сбор! 

Он театрально вздохнул, когда никто не откликнулся на его зов, и повел их в жилую зону.

\- С тобой все будет хорошо, - заверил Солдата Стив, и на этот раз Солдат почувствовал металлическим плечом призрачное, едва различимое касание его ладони. – И у тебя есть телефон. Можешь писать мне.

Солдат задумался, чем ему смогут помочь сообщения, если это именно лицо мужчины и его голос пробуждают что-то глубоко внутри него. Но в следующую секунду Старк опять открыл рот, быстро вводя всех в курс дела, и Солдат снова начал мечтать о полном отключении сознания.

Тут есть Наташа, которую он должен помнить, но не помнит, высокий, вечно улыбающийся блондин по имени Тор («Постой, что ты знаешь о мифологии? Возможно, тебе будет проще звать его Иисус?» – «Не надо звать его Иисусом, Бак»), Бартон, которого Старк представил не иначе как «Робин Гудом», и внезапно Солдат вспомнил темный театр, запах соли и масла, и имя «Эррол Флинн»*****, и Брюс, который, к счастью, молчал. Затем Стив, как собаку, потрепал его по волосам и попрощался, Эррол Флинн сообщил, что собирается на кухню готовить печенье, а Старк завалил его вопросами о руке и колкими комментариями, которые Солдат отчаялся понять.

[Сообщение: Стивену Роджерсу] Ты уверен, что я не могу отправиться с тобой на Капитолийский Холм?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Серфер души – (англ. Soul Surfer) — фильм-биография сёрфингистки Бетани Хэмилтон. В 13 лет у северного побережья Кауаи на неё напала акула. В результате атаки девушка осталась без левой руки.
> 
> **Рик Аллен – английский музыкант, барабанщик, участник британской рок-группы Def Leppard. Известен тем, что играет на ударных после ампутации левой руки.
> 
> ***Сири – (англ. Siri) – персональный помощник и вопросно-ответная система, адаптированная для iOS.
> 
> ****Капсульки – (англ. Capsicles) – игра слов Captain+Icicle (капитан+сосулька).
> 
> *****Эррол Флинн – кинозвезда и секс-символ 1930-х и 1940-х годов, снимался в фильме «Приключения Робин Гуда» (1938).


	2. Chapter 2

( **Жирный шрифт** в этой и последующих главах значит, что в оригинале эти фразы были на русском)

Стив отказывался давать Солдату задания. Он сказал, что Солдат – не имущество и не машина, а человек, и что обращаться с ним надо соответственно. И сейчас, сидя здесь рядом со Старком, постоянно тыкающим ему в ребра и прерывающимся только на то, чтобы спросить, насколько глубоко в его тело вживлен протез, Солдат осознал, что если бы ему дали задание не убивать здесь никого, ему было бы проще.

Свобода, о которой постоянно говорил Стив, на самом деле выматывала. Солдат был убежден, что ГИДРА оказалась права, лишив его свободы. Правда, сама организация, пожалуй, не оценила бы тот факт, что у Солдата вообще есть какое-то мнение. Он все равно не имел на него права.

Но вряд ли она возражала бы, думал Солдат, если бы он выместил свое раздражение на Старке.

\- Что ты чувствуешь? Я имею в виду не «ах, если бы только у меня было сердце»*, - добавил он, не гладя на Солдата, - Я уверен, что она каким-то образом реагирует на давление, иначе ты уничтожал бы все, что пытался взять в руки, но что на счет температуры, или текстуры, или…

\- Тони, - голос Наташи раздался за секунду до того до того, как рука Солдата была готова уничтожить все еще зажатый в ней телефон, - возможно, ты захочешь проследить, чтобы Бартон не разрушил твою кухню…

\- Я умею готовить, - закричал откуда-то Эррол Флинн. – Оййй, мука, _нет_ , - торопливо добавил он секунду спустя.

На этих словах Старк вскочил и, натянуто улыбнувшись, понесся на кухню.

\- Слушай, я, конечно, привык, что Дубина постоянно уничтожает мои вещи. Но это не значит, что я не возражаю, чтобы какой-нибудь болван…

\- Тони, выйди…

\- Что ты… _Как_ ты умудрился испортить все яйца? Ты же наполовину птица!

К дальнейшей беседе Солдат решил не прислушиваться, здраво рассудив, что наконец-то у него появилась возможность посмотреть в телефоне, кто же такой «серфер души». В конце концов, до него донеслись приглушенные звуки борьбы, но, похоже, безуспешной, что показалось удивительным, учитывая, что все эти люди показались ему способными бойцами.

\- Ты собираешься что-то делать со своими волосами? - спросила Наташа, но когда Солдат понял, что она обращается к нему, то не смог ничего сказать в ответ. Его волосы не мешали ему выполнять задания – не то чтобы у него сейчас вообще были какие-либо задания – поэтому он никогда не задумывался над этим.

Она пожала плечами.

\- Я не хочу сказать, что они выглядят так уж плохо... Когда я запрыгнула на тебя на мосту, я подумала, не выдрать ли их, но в остальном…

Механический голос сообщил о срабатывании пожарной сигнализации, и Старк, судя по всему, отменил ее, одновременно призывая свой костюм и не обращая внимания на обвинения Эррола Флинна («Это все твоя вина!»). Наташа вздохнула, поднимаясь, и вышла, Тор последовал за ней.

\- Я хочу увидеть, как готовятся мидгардские деликатесы! – сообщил он, и Солдат остался наедине с Брюсом, который только покачал головой и улыбнулся, но ничего не сказал.

На некоторое время наступила тишина, прерываемая только приглушенными звуками борьбы и ругани с кухни. Телефон как раз показывал Солдату, кто такой «Рик Аллен», когда в комнату вернулся Старк, весь покрытый мукой.

\- Тебе нравится печенье?

Слово показалось Солдату очень знакомым.

**\- Печенье?**

\- Правильно, - крикнула Наташа из соседней комнаты. Он не помнил, откуда он знает это слово, и какую пользу несет ему знание о том, что такое печенье. С другой стороны, иногда собакам дают бисквиты. Может, это то же самое.

\- Я не голоден. – Стив предположил, что плохой аппетит Солдата является результатом многолетних введений питательных веществ внутривенно. И он не вспоминает о еде до тех пор, пока не получит соответствующий приказ, или пока голод не станет невозможно игнорировать. Пища в этом мире отвратительна. Однажды, выйдя из Смитсоновского института, Солдат попробовал то, что американцы называют «фаст-фудом», и эта так называемая «еда» осела в его желудке кучей гнили и жира.

\- Не голоден. Ну конечно. Скажи мне, Человек на шесть миллионов долларов**, когда ты в последние раз ел?

\- Я сыт.

Старк не ушел. Солдат был уверен, что он не собирается сдаваться так просто.

\- Слушай, считай, что это твое задание, если тебе так больше нравится. Просто попробуй, хорошо? Последнее, что мне нужно, это чтобы Роджерс решил, что я морил тебя голодом и устроил, как вы, старики, это называете, истерику? А затем он бы упал, и не смог бы встать и…

Но Солдат уже встал и двигался по направлению к кухне, потому что задания он не мог игнорировать. Теперь, когда у него была цель, впервые с момента прибытия в башню он почувствовал себя лучше.

Кухня и все в ней присутствующие были полностью покрыты мукой. У Эррола Флинна Солдат заметил два белых отпечатка ладони на заднице, но решил не спрашивать об этом. Тор уже разжевал одно печенье, и снова потянулся к тарелке («Добавки!») когда Наташа предложила угощение Солдату. Он взял печенье, и подтаявший шоколад сразу же испачкал его пальцы.

\- Держи, - появившийся откуда-то Старк всучил ему стакан молока. – Это _неотъемлемая_ часть эксперимента. Постарайся только не облиться, потому что даже если ты не заржавеешь, молоко зальется в каждую мельчайшую трещинку или сгиб и скиснет там, а мы же не хотим этого.

Солдат все еще привыкал к вкусу пищи. Когда во время выполнения операций ГИДРА все же давала ему поесть, это всегда была просто безвкусная богатая протеинами масса. Что-то острое, жирное или сладкое было незнакомо ему, поэтому печенье казалось слишком приторным. Сохраняя бесстрастное выражение лица, он сделал глоток молока, чтобы избавиться от привкуса, и вдруг случилось _это_.

Должно быть, раньше он пил молоко, учитывая, что он знал, что это, но он не помнил этого. Возможно, это был первый вкус, который не показался ему неприятным, и когда стакан опустел, уголки его губ неосознанно, но знакомо дернулись. 

\- Ну, было бы больше шоколадной крошки, если бы один бог не опустошил полмешка… Эй! – Старк запнулся и перевел взгляд на Солдата, а потом усмехнулся так широко, что стали, кажется, видны все тридцать два зуба. – Это же _улыбка_! Я заставил Терминатора улыбаться! Скорее, Джарвис, сделай фото для Кэпа! Вообще-то, выложи это в Инстаграм, пока ты… 

Солдат застыл, и Старк, видя, как на его лицо возвращается бесстрастная маска, сник.

\- Эй, нет, все в порядке. Ты можешь улыбаться. Давай же, улыбнись, тебе же это нравится, все хорошо.

Солдат снова попытался улыбнуться. На этот раз мышцы двигались механически, и он почувствовал, что сейчас его зубы видны, как никогда.

\- Так, ну, ты на полпути. Ммм, все остаются на ночь кино? Я имею в виду, Анакин Скайвокер, ты должен еще многое у знать о нашей попкультуре, и готов поспорить, тебе понравятся _Звездные Воины._ Или _Стар Трек_ , или _Трон_ , или… вообще-то, ты можешь взять любой DVD, который тебе приглянется. Все с объемным звуком.

Придя к решению, что ночь кино, вероятно, является второй частью задания, Солдат без протеста последовал за Старком. Он положил едва надкушенное печенье обратно на столешницу, но стакан забрал с собой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ах, если бы только у меня было сердце – фраза Железного Дровосека из Волшебника Изумрудного Города.
> 
> ** Человек на шесть миллионов долларов – или Бионический человек – сериал про экс-астронавта с бионическими конечностями, работающего на правительство.


	3. Chapter 3

Фильм назывался _Трон_ , и Солдат выбрал его, потому что на обложке диска были нарисованы круги, которые напомнили ему щит Стива. Он помнил, что такое диафильм, в Смитсоновском институте он смотрел цикличные видео, пока не запомнил каждый кадр, а до этого ГИДРА показывала ему короткометражки, на которых были запечатлены его цели или новое оружие, появившееся со времени его последнего пробуждения. Он видел анимационные фильмы о загнивающем Западе, где люди, утверждавшие, что страна их процветает, на самом деле были подавлены, страдали от голода, а солдаты поедали младенцев. И, наконец, он помнил «Робина Гуда». Но никогда он не видел ничего подобного. Большая часть сюжета фильма разворачивалась внутри компьютерной системы, и, хотя это не выглядело как мультфильм, на реальную жизнь тоже не походило.

Брюс назвал это «компьютерной графикой» и долго объяснял, что это такое, но Солдат так и не понял. Но его заинтриговал сам факт того, на что способны эти машины. В его мире машины являлись инструментами, они могли уничтожать, могли охранять, но никогда – творить что-то новое.

Эррол Флинн предложил познакомить Солдата с чем-то под названием Pixar, после чего все включились в бурное обсуждение, стоит ли посмотреть сначала _Историю Игрушек_ , или _Валл-И_ , или _Рататуй_ , или _Вверх_. Не понимая ни слова из того, что они говорили, Солдат, озадаченный, опустился на диван. С другого дивана Тор смотрел на всех таким же пустым, ничего не понимающим взглядом. 

\- Что такое ра-ту-уй? – спросил он Солдата, и тот пожал плечами в ответ. К тому моменту, когда все наконец-то договорились, за окном уже давно стемнело, и было принято решение отложить просмотр на завтра и отправиться по своим комнатам. 

Солдат не спал. Спальня казалась слишком маленькой, чтобы сдержать все его мысли. В свое время в криокамере он отлично справлялся с этим, но с тех пор его картина мира значительно расширилась. Поэтому сейчас он просто тихо и бесцельно бродил туда-сюда по комнатам. Он подумал о том, чтобы написать Стиву, но не смог найти слов. А потом, остановившись на мгновение у двери в комнаты Старка, он услышал, как тот разговаривает о чем-то по телефону с Кэпом. На вопрос о Солдате Старк ответил Стиву, что у него «все в порядке», но сам Солдат не смог решить для себя, была ли это правда или нет.

В голове снова и снова прокручивалась сцена из фильма. Многие персонажи были компьютерами, и, хотя выглядели как люди, не являлись ими. И была Йори, которую перепрограммировали, и все ее прежние воспоминания исчезли. Но когда Трон снова нашел ее, и их взгляды встретились, Йори поняла, кто он. Эту сцену Солдат смотрел широкими глазами, до побледневших костяшек сжав кулаки, и сейчас она, как насмешка или неприятная заноза, напоминала о себе. Йори восстановилась за пару мгновений. Солдат же уже несколько недель по крупицам собирал смутные воспоминания и обрывки фраз. Ему казалось, что его память уничтожена навсегда, стерта, как ненужные данные с жесткого диска.

И не то чтобы он возражал, если бы не чудовищная боль в глазах Стива всякий раз, когда он не мог вспомнить что-то. И если бы Солдат не чувствовал что-то непривычное внутри, когда смотрел в открытое лицо. 

\- Не можешь заснуть? – раздался внезапно голос, едва Солдат вошел в кухню. Его тело напряглось, готовое атаковать, но подняв взгляд, он увидел только Эррола Флинна, вытирающего тарелку, в которой ранее лежало печенье. Он осознавал, что Эррол Флинн - не подлинное имя человека, но не смог вспомнить настоящее. И хотя он понимал, что вполне заслуживал от него хорошего пинка за то, что прослушал во время знакомства, он решил все же не переспрашивать, и молча кивнул в ответ. Не то чтобы он не мог спать. Он мог спать годами. Но его сдерживало то, что случалось, когда он засыпал. В криокамере кошмары переносились легче. Точнее, они просто переставали сниться. Но сейчас все оказалось намного ярче.

\- Тебе кажется, что все это сон, верно? – мягко поинтересовался лучник. Он поставил противень на стол. – Ты боишься, что если заснешь, то когда проснешься - снова окажешься в их руках. Запертый в собственной голове.

Чего Солдат действительно боялся, так это того, что если бы он проснулся в руках ГИДРЫ, он захотел бы остаться там. Позволил бы им привязать его к креслу, если бы это принесло ему долгожданную тишину, и стал бы лежать там и хныкать, пока они бы забирали у него память о Стиве. Они могли забрать Баки Барнса - Солдат прочитал всю его историю, изучил каждую деталь его жизни тщательнее, чем историю любой из прежних целей, и все еще не знал его – но он не хотел потерять Стива.

Он уже был готов снова кивнуть в ответ, но внезапно его глаза сузились, а механизмы в руке тихо зажужжали. Он внимательно разглядывал незнакомца, который знал так много. Стив сказал, что он из ЩИТа. А еще он сказал, что ГИДРА проникла в ЩИТ. 

Эррол Флинн поспешно поднял пустые руки.

\- Эй, все нормально. Слушай, я не знаю, спал ли ты, когда случился Нью-Йорк… или, может, кто-нибудь рассказал тебе об этом? Но я точно не с ними, понимаешь? Я на твоей стороне. Но я знаю, что такое промывка мозгов. Когда тебя превращают в послушного пса и натравляют на людей, о которых ты заботишься.

В голосе звучала сталь, но движения были плавными, когда он доставал стакан из кухонного шкафчика Старка. Бледно-голубой свет залил пол, стоило ему открыть дверцу холодильника, чтобы наполнить стакан молоком. Эррол Флинн не стал его пить, но и Солдату не предложил, а вместо этого поставил стакан в микроволновку.

\- ГИДРА? – спросил Солдат.

Тот покачал головой.

\- Нет. В моих мозгах копался бог.

Для Солдата это не прозвучало чем-то необычным, в конце концов, можно сказать что ГИДРА, полностью контролировавшая всю его жизнь, тоже обладала божественными силами.

\- Как долго?

\- Меньше недели. – Раздался писк микроволновки, и мужчина достал стакан, тут же предлагая его Солдату. – Но кошмары… до сих пор иногда снятся, хотя с тех пор прошли месяцы. 

Солдат взял стакан и сделал глоток. Вкус жидкости под воздействием температуры изменился, поэтому его рот не скривился, как ранее в этот день. Но и неприятным он не был, поэтому Солдат сделал еще глоток. Если после недельной промывки мозгов месяцами снятся кошмары, то Солдату, похоже, придется видеть во снах ГИДРУ до конца своих дней. А учитывая, как сильно он разозлил членов этой организации, конец может наступить уже довольно скоро.

Эррол Флинн облокотился на столешницу, не заметив, что кое-где еще рассыпана мука.

\- Вот дерьмо, - пробормотал он, качая головой, когда, наконец, увидел, что вся его одежда теперь покрыта белым порошком. – Что ты помнишь?

Сделав очередной глоток, Солдат едва сдержал зевок.

**\- Немного.**

Он даже не понял, что заговорил не по-английски, пока не услышал ответ лучника:

**\- Это может быть и к лучшему.**

Солдат согласился бы с этим утверждением, если бы не постоянная головная боль в те моменты, когда он пытался вспомнить Стива. Все остальное можно было просто обнулить. Но знать о том, что он должен помнить Стива, и при этом не помнить его, оказалось так же странно, как жить без заданий. Или даже хуже.

\- Возможно, сны никогда не прекратятся, - сказал Эррол Флинн, когда Солдат опустошил стакан, - но справляться с ними будет легче. Не скоро, но когда-нибудь точно.

Три часа спустя, когда Солдат стал кричать во сне, размахивая руками и ногами в борьбе с невидимым противником, именно Эррол Флинн разбудил его. Он что-то мягко бормотал, отмахиваясь от остальной команды, застывшей в дверях. В конце концов, в комнате остались только он и Наташа, которая, сидя в противоположном углу комнаты, пела «Nani, nani»* так тихо, что Солдат едва мог ее расслышать. И когда Эррол Флинн, после просьбы Солдата, передал ему телефон, ненадолго приходят воспоминания о том, как быть человеком.

\- Спасибо. 

[Сообщение: Стиву Роджерсу] Когда ты вернешься?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Nani, nani» - румынская колыбельная, можно послушать по ссылке http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkmYd1vj7LE


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Солдат проснулся во второй раз – с тяжелым дыханием и учащенным сердцебиением, но хотя бы без криков – он решил, что для всех будет лучше, если он не покинет эту комнату вплоть до приезда Стива. Чем меньше времени он проводит среди людей, тем тише он ведет себя. Сейчас ему было сложно воскресить в памяти последнее пробуждение в криокамере, но он был точно уверен, что, когда его разморозили впервые, он с трудом вспомнил, как разговаривать.

Солдат уже всерьез задумался над тем, чтобы самому себе дать задание «никакого общения», но тут же отбросил эту мысль, стоило ему услышать сигнал сообщения.

[Сообщение от: Стива Роджерса] Брюс предлагает научить тебя медитировать. Хочешь попробовать?

[Сообщение: Стиву Роджерсу] Тони Старк сказал, что Беннер превращается в огромного разъяренного зеленого монстра. Не совсем понимаю, что это значит. Но, исходя из того, что я знаю о медитации, это что-то противоположное.

[Сообщение от: Стива Роджерса] Новое правило, Бак: Если Тони говорит тебе что-то, попроси хотя бы Наташу или Джарвиса пояснить это.

[Сообщение от: Стива Роджерса] И быть огромным разъяренным зеленым монстром в случае Брюса оказалось выгодно. Отчасти.

Все утро Солдат медитировал, и этот процесс даже успокаивал его, пока он вдруг не осознал, что медитация – это не смягченный безболезненный вариант обнуления от ГИДРы, и это не что-то, что делают с ним, но нечто, над чем он должен работать сам. Он едва ли мог сам, без напоминаний, решить, голоден он или нет, так как же ему с помощью одного только желания отключить все мысли, чувства и кошмары, заползающие по ночам в его голову?

Когда Брюс – который, судя по его виду, вовсе не собирался впадать в ярость или зеленеть – отпустил его с улыбкой и одобрением, сказанным, вероятно, из жалости, Солдат подумал, что ему стоит вернуться в свою комнату. Но на полдороги он столкнулся со Старком, который, одетый в железный костюм, тащил огромную кастрюлю чего-то под названием «рататуй». Он сообщил, что это от самого Томаса Келлера* (как будто Солдат имел понятие, кто это), и что ему пришлось лететь за этим аж до самой Калифорнии, и все ради того, чтобы веселее было смотреть следующий фильм. Так что вскоре Солдат уже наслаждался своим вторым по-настоящему приятным приемом пищи и вместе с остальными следил за приключениями нарисованной мыши. На протяжении всего мультфильма Тор пытался повторять за главными героями французские слова.

«Дернье** просто умер бы, если бы услышал этот акцент», - внезапно подумал Солдат, но, повторив в голове эту мысль, он понял, что понятия не имеет, кто такой Дернье.

[Сообщение: Стиву Роджерсу] Ты уверен, что именно эти люди помогали тебе спасти мир? Сдается мне, это делал кто-то другой, когда ты отворачивался.

[Сообщение от: Стива Роджерса] Напомни мне познакомить тебя с Youtube, когда я вернусь. Но только больше никого не проси об этом. Тони заставит тебя часами смотреть видео о нем.

Ближе к вечеру Брюс и Старк скрылись в недрах лаборатории, а Наташа объявила, что они с Бартоном – Солдату удалось-таки краем уха услышать его имя во время совместного просмотра – собираются за Oreo***. Солдат не знал, что такое «Oreo», но решил воспользоваться данной ему возможностью и вернуться в комнату, где сразу по прибытии его настиг механический голос.

\- _СЕРЖАНТ БАРНС, МИСТЕР СТАРК НАСТАИВАЕТ НА ТОМ, ЧТОБЫ ВЫ ЕЛИ ХОТЯ БЫ ДВА РАЗА В ДЕНЬ_ , - сообщил ему Джарвис, и Солдат решил, что спорить просто бесполезно. Старк, похоже, отлично знал, что значит быть человеком: он напоминал Солдату американцев из пропагандистских фильмов, разве что не страдал ожирением и не следил за ним, как надсмотрщик. Возможно, он и правда знал, что делает. К тому же на кухне, скорее всего, никого нет, и Солдату не придется ни с кем разговаривать.

По крайней мере, ему бы так хотелось. На деле же кухня оказалась оккупирована одним богом, что-то пьющим из огромной, богато украшенной кружки.

\- Приветствую тебя, Солдат Зимы!

Солдат не знал, хотел ли Стив, чтобы он откликался на это имя, поэтому издал только какой-то неопределенный звук в ответ.

\- В мидгардском эле так _мало алкоголя_ , - грустно сказал Тор, глядя на свой напиток, - и он такой слабый, приходится мешать его с чем-нибудь, если я хочу добиться хоть какого-нибудь эффекта.

\- Я не могу пить, - сказал Солдат, вспоминая как кто-то, может быть, его хозяин, однажды, празднуя что-то, прижал стакан к его губам, а затем весело рассмеялся, глядя на нахмурившегося от привкуса алкоголя Солдата. Он знал достаточно об интоксикации, чтобы понимать, что напиваться – плохая идея, особенно тому, кто даже в трезвом виде борется с желанием причинить вред окружающим. 

\- Ааа, - многозначительно протянул бог и извлек вторую такую же огромную кружку. Он налил в нее целый галлон**** молока из холодильника. – Держи.

Солдат решил, что такую огромную порцию можно считать за полноценный прием пищи, и сделал глоток. 

\- Кто делает этот напиток? – Тор смотрел на него озадаченно и весело, как всегда.

\- **Крупный рогатый скот.** – Солдат вытер рот. – Крупный рогатый скот.

\- В Асгарде есть скот. – Когда Тор произносил это, его голос – как и почти всегда, когда он что-то говорил – звучал так, будто это было лучшее, что он когда-либо слышал. Он принялся рассуждать о том, что есть в Мидгарде, но нет в Асгарде, и наоборот, что-то о «пузатых чибисах», о его встречах с ними, о том, как они с братом всегда дразнили их.

Солдат молча пил, позволяя Тору заполнять тишину. И чем легче становилась кружка, тем отчетливее он чувствовал в желудке какое-то неприятное давление. Солдат никогда не чувствовал себя сытым, по крайней мере, он не помнил этого. Он ел, когда ему говорили, и останавливался, когда еда кончалась. И мысль о том, чтобы прислушаться к своему телу и остановиться до того, как кружка опустеет, просто не пришла ему в голову.

Час спустя кружка опустела, а Солдат уже абсолютно не обращал внимания на пространные рассказы о приключениях бога. Его пошатывало от тошноты и сильнейшей боли. «Это саботаж, отравление», - решил он, стремительно вырывая металлической рукой дверцу холодильника и бросая ее в Тора. 

Через пару минут борьбы от прицельных ударов Тора рука Солдата почти перестала его слушаться, но это только разозлило его еще больше. Он как раз просчитывал, что могло бы причинить богу вред достаточный, чтобы он истек кровью, но внезапный приступ тошноты резко изменил его планы. К тому моменту, когда Старк и Брюс наконец-то появились на кухне, они застали Тора, держащего волосы своего недавнего противника и непрерывно извиняющегося за незнание физиологии мидгардцев.

*********  
\- Пора поговорить о правилах этого дома, Ледышка, - заявил Старк. Он чинил поврежденную руку, пока Солдат растянулся на кушетке, напряженный и готовый к всепоглощающей боли, которая все никак не наступала. – Правило номер один: не разрушать технику, которую Пеппер выбирала со всей любовью. Я имею в виду, что теперь у меня будут неприятности, которые я еще не успел заслужить. Я и без твоей помощи могу сломать свой холодильник, спасибо. 

Солдат знал, что где-то на этом же этаже Бартон сейчас кричал на Тора. Вот только, судя по тому, что доносилось до его слуха, беспокоила лучника отнюдь не драка, а отсутствие молока. Он услышал что-то вроде «Нельзя запивать печенье водой!», а после - чей-то громкий топот.

\- Правило номер два, - продолжал Старк, - в следующий раз, когда тебе покажется, что тебя отравили, просто скажи «Я чувствую себя _не очень хорошо_ , мне может понадобиться медицинская помощь». Или что-нибудь вроде этого, но только не «Опасность, Уилл Робинсон!»*****. Так мы сможем _понять_ , что происходит, до того, как ты заведешь свой боевой режим, понятно?

\- _Хорошо_? – повторил за ним Солдат. «Задание прошло хорошо». Он знает это слово. Но как оно относится к людям?

\- Да, хорошо. Это когда тебя не тошнит на каждом углу. Понимаешь? Ничего не болит. Ты здоров и счастлив.

\- Счастлив, – снова повторил Солдат.

\- Угу, - пробормотал Старк, откладывая один инструмент и беря в руки другой.

\- Значит, мне никогда не бывает хорошо.

На мгновение их взгляды встретились.

\- Нам определенно стоит составить перечень того, о чем лучше молчать, когда Кэп рядом, - сказал, наконец, Старк, но мысли Солдата были уже где-то далеко:

\- Твой отец говорил, что у нас будут летающие машины.

Старк ошеломленно моргнул.

\- Так, Оловянный человек******, как насчет не прыгать с темы на тему?

\- На Старк-экспо, десятки лет назад. – Он помнил, что видел это. – Твой отец сказал, что через несколько лет у всех будут летающие машины. Почему этого не случилось?

\- Машина Фьюри _могла_ летать, пока ты не уничтожил ее своей смертоносной тарелкой фрисби, - заметил Старк. - Папу немного отвлекли всякие вещи вроде войны, прочесывания моря в поисках без вести пропавшей патриотической сосульки и формирования ЩИТа. Но, слушай, как только мы уничтожим ГИДРу, в этот раз насовсем, напомни мне об этом, и я посмотрю, что можно сделать с его «Пиф-паф ой-ой-ой» проектом. 

После слов «без вести пропавшая патриотическая сосулька» на лице Солдата отразилось полное недоумение, которое так и осталось там до конца речи Старка.

В комнату вошел Тор и со вздохом прислонился к дверному проему.

\- Люди, вы такие возбудимые. И непонятные.

Солдат понял, что это заявление относилось к нему, но все равно не мог с ним не согласиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Томас Келлер – шэв-повар из Америки, который придумал именно тот рецепт Рататуя, который используется в мультфильме.
> 
> **Дернье – Жак Дернье был один из членов «Воющие Коммандос»
> 
> ***Oreo – марка печенья. Как сказал автор, где-то существует комикс, в котором Клинт устроил истерику из-за того, что в доме не было молока, чтобы запить печенье. Поэтому в этом рассказе так много Клинта и печенья.
> 
> ****Галлон – 3,7 литра (американский вариант)
> 
> *****«Опасность, Уилл Робинсон!» - фраза из шоу 60-х «Затерянные в космосе». В этом шоу робот всячески защищал и опекал юного Уилла Робинсона. 
> 
> ****** Оловянный человек – очередная вариация на тему Железного Дровосека. На этот раз из фильма «Заколдованное королевство» (2007)


	5. Chapter 5

Сегодня должен вернуться Стив, по крайней мере, ненадолго. И Солдат решил, что после вчерашнего вечера, когда он разрушил частную собственность и изверг содержимое желудка на ботинки Тора, для всех будет лучше, если и он просидит в своей комнате до возвращения Стива, и к черту еду. Но вспомнив об этом, Солдат тут же переместился мыслями к холодильнику, и хотя он не испытывал вину за то, что испортил его, он был уверен: Стив хотел бы, чтобы он извинился. Поэтому стоило поближе посмотреть на повреждения и попытаться исправить то, что еще поддается ремонту. Металл, конечно, наверняка весь помялся от неоднократного столкновения с головой бога, но, возможно, он сможет разгладить вмятины.

Однако холодильник нашелся на кухне уже целым и невредимым, и Солдат на секунду задумался о своей вменяемости. Он протянул живую руку и дотронулся до дверцы, чтобы убедиться, что ему не мерещится.

\- Старк уже заменил его, - пояснила Наташа, наливая кофе в свою кружку. – Он подумал, что если сделает это быстро, то Поттс не узнает. Разумеется, она узнала еще до того, как он покинул башню – Хилл заметила вашу драку на камерах безопасности, а ДЖАРВИС потом рассказал ей детали.

Солдат кивнул, понятия не имея, кто все эти люди. Наташа все еще говорила, что-то про то, что Поттс совсем на него не злится, но он не слушал, отчасти потому что ему было все равно, и еще потому что кое-что в холодильнике привлекло его внимание.

\- Что такое Silk*? – спросил он. В его воспоминаниях шелк ассоциировался с тканью, а не с картонной коробкой, в которой, предположительно, находилась пригодная для употребления жидкость.  
Наташа вздохнула.

\- Соевое молоко. В данном случае миндальное. И не смей жаловаться – Клинт уже успел устроить истерику, но это все, что мы смогли найти вчера.

Мозг Солдата уже начал просчитывать вероятность того, что во всем Нью-Йорке не нашлось молока, но он быстро бросил это занятие. Причина была проста: молоко было теперь той единственной вещью в мире, которая не вызывала у Солдата вопросов и сомнений, а в словах Наташи не оказалось совершенно никакого смысла.

\- Молоко дают животные.

\- Не обязательно, - просто отозвалась Наташа, как будто это не она только что пошатнула чужую реальность. – Ты можешь попробовать его, Клинт его не трогал, да и Старк не пьет ничего, если не проверит перед этим сотню раз. К тому же, оно без лактозы.

\- Лактоза?

\- **Лактоза** , - попробовала она. Солдат все равно не понял, что это, но если из-за лактозы, чем бы она ни была, ему стало вчера плохо, то в будущем было бы лучше ее избегать.

Мгновение спустя в его руке оказался стакан полный не-молока. Солдат нерешительно уставился на него.

\- Хорошо, слушай, - сказала Наташа, опуская кружку в посудомоечную машину, - ты прекрасный боец, и в драке ты вселяешь ужас в противника, но если ты боишься миндального молока, то все просто перестанут воспринимать тебя всерьез.

Было ли это оскорблением? Если и так, то в ГИДРе Солдат слышал вещи и похуже. Он сделал глоток. На языке остался явственный ванильный вкус, и хотя он не был плох, он оказался совсем незнакомым, и Солдат не был уверен, как нужно реагировать.

Внезапно в его памяти всплыли картинки из другого времени и другой – маленькой – кухни. Он вспомнил Стива, но этот Стив был младше, и намного, намного меньше. В его груди вспыхнуло желание защищать этого ребенка, даже если он был просто воспоминанием. На кухне был кто-то еще – мама Стива или Барнса? – и они поспорили, что выпьют чистую пахту**, потому что они – он не был уверен, кто точно это сказал – «глупые сопляки».

Они пьют, затем давятся, и Барнс беспокоится, что Стиву станет плохо, у него случится приступ астмы, или аллергическая реакция, или что-нибудь из того десятка проблем, что могут случиться со Стивом в любой момент. Но затем Стив смеется, и Барнс смеется, и Солдат почувствовал, как его губы против воли расползаются в том, что Старк назвал улыбкой.

Наташа в удивлении приподняла бровь.

\- Нравится?

Солдат только неопределенно пожал плечами.

В этот момент в дверях появился Стив, потный и запыхавшийся, и Солдат подумал, что на его месте Барнс обнял бы сейчас своего друга. Он сам не стал, потому что его разум был еще потерян в воспоминаниях, да и к тому же он боялся сломать мужчине что-нибудь. Даже с учетом сыворотки, которая струилась по венам Стива, Солдат однажды едва не убил его. Но Стив, не обращая внимания на его нерешительность, сам обхватил его руками, и тогда Солдат крепко обнял его свободной рукой.

\- Рад видеть тебя, Баки. Наташа.

\- Устроил себе пробежку? – усмехнулась Наташа.

\- В пробке застрял – принялся оправдываться Стив. Он выглядел усталым, а Солдат знал, что Стив никогда не уставал, разве что если бы ему пришлось бежать от самого Вашингтона. – Вышел из такси пораньше. Все равно хотелось прочистить голову. – Он забрал у Солдата стакан, - Эй, дружище, ты не будешь против, если я… - и опустошил его до того, как Солдат успел объяснить, что в нем.

Стив не подавился, но его удивленный взгляд и неосознанно вырвавшийся звук в сочетании с недавно приобретенными воспоминаниями сломали что-то в Солдате, и внезапно он затрясся, издавая непонятные звуки. И только когда его ребра заболели, а из глаз потекли слезы, он понял, что это был смех.  
Только когда воздуха стало не хватать, он разогнулся, чтобы сделать вздох, и увидел Старка, снимающего их на телефон.

\- Вопрос на шестьдесят четыре миллиона долларов, - начал Старк, убирая телефон в карман. – Мне выложить запись целиком, или обрезать лучшие семь секунд для Vine***?

Взгляды Стива и Солдата встретились, и каким-то образом, без объяснений, Солдат понял, что борьба со Старком за телефон, в которую они ввязались секунды спустя, не настоящая. Скорее что-то вроде тренировки, игры. Им удалось добраться до лаборатории, и Солдат отбивался от кусков железа, которые пытались прицепиться к Старку. Стив не отставал и старался отыскать телефон, пока Солдат сдерживал Старка в хватке, применяя к нему то, что, как он внезапно вспомнил, называлось щекоткой. 

Сзади послышался голос Брюса:

\- Двое против одного нечестно, парни, - и затем Солдат почувствовал, как руки доктора щекочат его ребра так же, как он только что щекотал Старка. Он вздрогнул, но осознав, что это не угроза и не нападение, снова невольно рассмеялся, в то время как Тор, Бартон и, наконец, Наташа, присоединились к ним.

Уже после, восстанавливая дыхание, он понял, что все это время он улыбался, и, глядя, как Стив наконец-то отобрал телефон, он осознал, что чувствует себя именно так, как сказал Старк – «хорошо».

КОНЕЦ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Silk – soy milk – игра слов. Silk (англ.) – шелк.
> 
> **Пахта – побочный продукт переработки молока, полученный при производстве масла из коровьего молока.
> 
> ***Vine – мобильное приложение, позволяющее создавать короткие (длительностью 6 секунд) видеоролики.


End file.
